The present invention relates to a method of inhibiting CD95-independent apoptosis, in particular in the case of AIDS. The invention also relates to a system for identifying substances which can be used for inhibiting CD95-independent apoptosis.
AIDS is characterized by a depletion of CD4+T cells and a dysfunction of the immune system. Previous data refer to the fact that a depletion occurs because the CD95 receptor is activated by the CD95 ligand present in increased amount in the presence of the glycoprotein gp120 of HIV, so that apoptosis, i.e. programmed cell death, is induced in CD4+T cells. This apoptosis is referred to as CD95-mediated apoptosis.
Experiments have been made to prevent the depletion of CD4+T cells in the case of AIDS. For this purpose, methods were carried out with substances which block the bonding of the CD95 ligand to the CD95 receptor. However, these methods did not fully prevent the depletion of CD4+T cells.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method by which the depletion of CD4+T cells in the case of AIDS can be investigated and optionally be prevented.
According to the invention this is achieved by the subject matters defined in the claims.
The subject matter of the present invention relates to a method of inhibiting CD95-independent apoptosis, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) blocking the bonding of HIV-1 gp120 to receptors CD4 and/or CXCR4 and blocking a factor competing for this bonding, respectively, and/or
(b) inhibiting the signal path induced by the bonding of (a).